


eyes lit, i want short breaths

by icaughtthesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Nervous!Niall, Porn, Rimming, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if... you’d be up to try something totally new?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes lit, i want short breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elissa H.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elissa+H.).



> my tumblr is afivewaybromance what up, i like prompts
> 
> disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE BOYS i just make them play.
> 
> title from "crimewave" by crystal castles
> 
> for elissa, who prompted me xxx
> 
> enjoy!

Niall’s under Zayn, arching up into him and moaning when he pauses. Zayn stops too, immediately coming to the conclusion he’s done something wrong. “What is it, babe?” Zayn whispers, his voice husky. It’s hard to concentrate on what Niall’s saying with their naked chests pressing together. 

“I... You remember that time you wanted have sex with handcuffs and I was like ‘no way’ and then you were like ‘oh my god, stay open minded’ and I was like ‘okay’ and we did it and we really liked it?” Niall pauses, sucking in a short breath and biting his lower lip.

“Yes... Why? Are you saying you want me to get out the handcuffs?” Zayn smirks now, his dick twitching at the thought of a kinky night. It’s been a couple weeks since their last. He tweaks a nipple, pink against the Irishman’s pale skin.

“I- ah!- No, not exactly. I was wondering if... you’d be up to try something totally new?” Niall’s cheeks are turning dark red, and his eyes are anywhere but meeting Zayn’s. 

“Babe, you know I’ll at least listen. What are you wanting to do?” Zayn starts pressing kisses to Niall’s cheek, down his throat, across both collarbones and his shoulders as Niall speaks. 

“I... Well, I was watching porn, right? And I guess... I guess sometimes they do stuff that isn’t conventional, I don’t know. But I saw something that was so hot, Zayn, and I just... Zayn, will you fist me?” Zayn freezes, his mouth hovering over the skin of Niall’s chest. Niall gulps and continues. “I mean, you don’t have to, we don’t have to, it was just an idea, I don’t... Just forget it.” 

“Niall. Stop. You want me... to stick my entire hand inside of you?” Zayn whispers, dropping his forehead against Niall’s soft skin and grips his hips a little too tight. 

“No, nevermind, I was just... you know, not a big deal.” Niall tries to roll out from under Zayn, feeling rejected. Zayn holds him tighter. 

“You... want me to stretch you? You want me to shove my entire fist into your little hole?” Zayn leans down to suck a mark into Niall’s soft pectoral. “I... oh, my God, yes.” 

“You really want to?” Niall’s face turns red again, but this time, it’s from arousal instead of mortification. 

“Yes, God. I want to absolutely wreck you, Ni, I want you to scream my name, I want everything. Fuck, yes.” Zayn licks into NIall’s mouth with new intent, reaching down to Niall’s button. He pops it open ripping the jeans in the process of getting them off his boyfriend’s legs. He shimmies out of his own pants and makes fast work of both of their boxers. 

Now completely naked, the boys grind against each other. “Get on your knees,” Zayn croaks out standing up. He rummages through their bedside door, pulling out the lube. Niall rolls over, propping himself up on his knees and burying his face in his pillow. His leaking cock is snug against his stomach. The Bradford boy kneels behind the blonde, dropping the bottle next to his knee. He kneads his hands over the Irishman’s ass, parting his cheeks. He presses a kiss to Niall’s tight little pucker. He flicks his tongue out, catching the rim. Niall’s entire body shakes as he lets out a groan. The dark-skinned boy presses the flat of his tongue against Niall, licking and tonguing at his pink hole. 

“Fuck, Ni, you’re so hot like this.” Zayn pulls away, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He warms them between the other digits, before pressing two into Niall’s house. The blonde sighs with content, accustomed to having two-three fingers in his ass, prepping him for Zayn’s cock. He squirms, ready for the next finger. Zayn obliges, pressing a third in. 

Zayn reaches around with his free hand, tugging on Niall’s cock, before Niall waves him away. “You’ll make me cum, stop... I don’t want to come until your entire fist is inside me.” 

“Oh, God,” Zayn moans as his dick twitches. He spreads his fingers, stretching Niall’s hole. He dribbles extra lube over his fingers, making sure Niall is nice and wet. He’s never taken four fingers before. 

“Zayn, I’m ready. Put the fourth in. Now.” Niall wriggles his ass. Zayn slides in his fourth finger, listening as Niall whimpers and keens. “Fuck, yes, oh God, Zayn, you’re so fucking perfect, yes finger fuck me, ngh.”

Zayn rams his fingers in and out of Niall’s ass, curling them to find Niall’s prostate. Niall screams out, clenching the sheets between his fingers. Zayn slips in his thumb without warning, eliciting a high whine from the back of Niall’s throat. The older boy finger fucks the blonde shallowly, working them in and out. 

Suddenly, he stops. Niall’s shoulders are shaking and sniffles can be heard. “Niall, babe, are you crying? Oh, my God, I’m so sorry, I’ll stop, I got carried away.” 

“No! Please, don’t stop, please, I need it, Zayn, keep going.” Niall’s voice sounds thick, but Zayn obliges. He hesitantly starts moving his hand again, pressing in farther until he’s in to his wrist. He pulls his hand completely out, forms it into a fist, and then presses back in. Niall is panting, his breath hitching with sobs. Zayn rotates his fist to press against Niall’s prostate, and that’s it, Niall is cumming for all he’s worth, shooting against the sheets. Zayn pulls his fist out of Niall, and reaches to his own neglected dick, jerking it until he comes all over Niall’s milky thighs. 

Niall collapses on his stomach and Zayn lays next to him, turning him so they’re spooning. He kisses the back of Niall’s neck and shoulders until the blonde turns in his arms to face him. “Thank you,” Niall whispers through his tears. 

“Niall, you know I’d do anything for you. I love you.” Zayn’s mouth finds Niall’s in a gentle kiss, nothing more than a soft press of lips. Niall kisses back, cuddling against Zayn. 

“I love you too.” And with that... they fall asleep together, curled in their own post-orgasmic world.


End file.
